Illegitimate
by chirinah.18
Summary: She was never supposed to be heir, but now she is. And God save them all. OC-centered. Contains dark themes.
1. Prologue

**I know I'm supposed to be writing my other fics, but... Sigh. I'm just horrible at finishing stuff. I'm probably gonna leave this fic hanging too, so read at your own risk. I have mega respect for people who can write up to a hundred thousand word fanfics and keep hanging on, but that's just not me. Sorry.**

 **But KHR is my one true love, so here I go again. I hope you enjoy it despite everything.**

 **Warning: Sensitive content (incest, dark thoughts, violence, cuss words, etc.)**

 **Illegitimate**

 _She was never supposed to be heir. But now she is, and God save them all._

Sora is the illegitimate child of the Tenth Boss of Vongola. A mistake, one that was never supposed to exist. As a result, she was kept hidden in Japan where she was never allowed to reach out to the Family. But now all the heirs are dead, she's the only eligible candidate. And she's ready to rain fire on all of them.

 _He was always supposed to rule. But now the crown is being passed on to someone else, a stranger. Not even God can save her from him._

Giovanni was the sickly middle child. No one thought he was free to rule, even when all his brothers fell at the enemies' hands. As a result, he was shunned in his own home, by his own family. But his mind is sharper than any sword, faster than any bullet, and he's ready to prove them wrong. Starting from the outsider.

* * *

 **Kingdom**

Being the boss of a Famiglia was a lot like being a king, and his was a _big, big_ kingdom. Vongola was Tsuna's blood, and he would give anything for his family. In fact, he already did. A thousand times over.

There are times he wished for his simple life back. The happy moments of his younger years, before everything was shot to hell. The truth was he never really wanted to rule. But he had had no choice. He thought he was strong enough to change the world, bring them all the peace they so covet but never wanted to keep. He thought he was strong enough to handle anything the fate threw his way.

He should've known.

When his wife died he thought the pain would kill him. It didn't. When his first child was killed, the pain gave way to anger. And when his youngest, poor innocent Cielo, died saving his life, he thought surely he would cease breathing. But he remained alive through it all.

How much more was he supposed to take before the fate permitted him to join his family?

The glass of whisky was taken from his hand with a gentle but firm shake. Gokudera, his ever-loyal right hand man scolded him softly. "You should stop drinking so much, Tenth. It isn't good for your health." Pity laced his tone, and Tsuna laughed, a bitter sound that hurt his ears.

"I do not care about my fucking health Gokudera," he growled darkly. "My whole family is dead, if you haven't noticed."

"You know that's not true. Giovanni is still here."

"And for how long? Another month? Another year? We all know he's going to die soon. All of my children are cursed to die early because I raised them in this life. It wouldn't be so bad if it was me, but Rio...and Cielo. My poor baby." Tsuna made a keening sound. "I failed them both. And their mother, my lovely Kyoko... How she must hate me."

Gokudera stood there not knowing what to do. He felt his Boss, and beloved friend's pain to the very marrow of his bones. It killed him that he was unable to take his pain away.

"Boss..." he whispered.

.

Even in their grief, Tsuna's Guardians worked. They have learned early on that time stops for no one, even a mourning king. Still, they understood how hard it must be for their Boss to lose two sons in the span of one year. So they did everything they could to help. They shouldered all his job as he wallowed in his sorrow. They couldn't lessen his pain, but they could give him time to heal.

Time was a luxury they couldn't afford to lose however, especially on the matter of heirs.

"Giovanni is the only one remaining," Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain Guardian stated what was obvious to anyone.

"We all know he is not suitable," Kyoya, ever blunt, spoke the words no one else had the heart to say. It was true, though. They all knew Giovanni was weak, if not in mind, then in body. He couldn't wield any kind of Flame, and to be Boss, one has to have the blood of Vongola. The purest Sky flames.

"He is sharp. He will make a fine leader." _Just not of Vongola,_ was left unspoken, but it still hung in the air like a stubborn ghost.

Mukuro sighed, impatient. "There's no one else. So that means Vongola is doomed to fall."

"There's someone else," said Gokudera, who until that moment remained quiet, something they all understood.

Kyoya's narrow eyes narrowed further as he glared at the Storm Guardian. "You can't possibly mean-"

"Tsuna has an illegitimate daughter. I've seen her birth. I can attest that she's a Sky," Gokudera said all this in a flat tone, like he was reading a boring news from the Sunday paper.

"But she's-she's-"

"She's eligible."

"She would be only, what? Sixteen this year?" Chrome piped in, incredulous.

"Tsuna was eighteen when he ascended. She's not too young."

Takeshi started, "But, Hayato, she's Har-"

"I fucking know, alright!" Gokudera boomed. "I fucking know. But we don't have a choice. Don't you remember? Rio and Cielo are dead. And we all know Giovanni isn't...he's not." He sighed. "There's no one else. We have to get her."

"Does the herbivore know?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"Not yet, but he won't have a choice either. And I doubt he would care. He's up to his neck in alcohol. He's barely lucid half of the time."

They all fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.

In the shadows, a thin hand clenched.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dark themes. Read at your own risk.**

 **Sora**

Sora was a lovely child. She was the best daughter Haru could have ever asked for, even though she wasn't exactly planned. She was smart as a whip and kind to everyone. She had a creative mind, and could sing better than an angel. It didn't hurt that she inherited all the best parts of her mother and father's image.

Hers was a face that could start a war, Haru always liked to say.

Sometimes it was troublesome, the attention that her daughter gathered. No one that saw her could ignore her, and she gained many admirers wherever they went. Most of them were good attention, but a few are a dark blight to the brilliant life Haru wanted for her daughter.

Often, she wondered what it would be like if she didn't look as lovely as she did, but Haru knew she wouldn't change a thing about her daughter.

She was light, though she was not perfect.

But even her darkness, Haru loved.

.

Tsuna has never met Sora. Her conception was the blight that ruined his marriage, and he couldn't stand to even think of her. He knew, logically, that she was not at fault for any of it. But it was hard to think of her without the image of the pain and disappointment in Kyoko's eyes flashing in his mind. So he avoided thinking of her, and her mother. Sometimes, though, his brain couldn't help popping into her. Couldn't help wondering. What did she look like now? Was she doing well in school? He'd venture a guess she was. Haru had her faults, but being stupid was not one of them. The only stupid thing she ever did was fall in love with a man who couldn't return her affections.

Tsuna also knew Sora had Sky Flames. She was born with them, and unlike his grandfather, Timoteo, he didn't bother sealing them. He didn't want her life to be like his was. He wanted her to live life being confident in her own skin. He knew Haru would raise her well.

It has been over a decade since she was born. She would be almost sixteen, Tsuna calculated. And once his brain came to her, he wasn't able to stop. He crossed to a corner of his office where his safe resided. In it were files on her, reports he received but never read. He failed her as her father too, Tsuna mused. It seemed like he was as bad a father his own once was. Maybe more.

What did she look like now, he wondered? Would she look like him, or did she take after her mother more. He remembered she was born with dark hari, so maybe she looked more like Haru. He input his password and resolutely pulled a folder. His mind was still fogged with alcohol, but he was thinking clearly enough. He opened the folder and saw a girl about ten years of age. She was standing on a street, wearing a black school uniform, lips open in a radiant smile. She looked like him, Tsuna thought. But she looked like Haru too. His face was like his own made softer, but her eyes were dark orbs that made her think of a pair just like it, only on a face more mature and full of hurt. Her hair was as dark as he remembered tied into a ponytail he remembered Haru was so fond of when they were young.

She was beautiful.

He touched his fingers to the child's face.

"I'm the worst father in the world," he said to the empty room.

.

When Gokudera told him of their plan to make Sora the heir to Vongola, Tsuna agreed easily. Gokudera was shocked to see his Boss looking his usual self, in smart clothes Reborn often forced on him, sitting regally on his desk. His eyes held the fiery determination Gokudera admired and respected, hiding his pain deep under.

"This is the only course of action we can take," Tsuna said. "Start retrieval immediately."

"She may not agree so easily."

The chill in Tsuna's tone made Gokudera wondered if, maybe, their Boss was lost after all. "Make her."

.

Sora was not perfect, though she tried hard to be. Her mother tried her best to give her everything she could possibly need and more, but Sora…she simply wasn't satisfied. She wanted more than Haru could give her, but she couldn't hurt her mother by telling her that, and so she tried to hide it by being the best daughter.

Her mother had been through a lot. Sora knew her entire life story from Haru herself. She knew she was from a normal household, daughter of a math professor who was always too busy to pay attention to her, and a mother who was a housewife and had too much time to spend on her daughter. As a result, Haru was both a neglected child and a spoiled one. She met Sora's father in middle school and fell in love with him easily, following him around to high school, and even when he moved to Italy in college.

He was in love with someone else, however, and remained that way through all the years they knew each other. Haru tried to be happy for them, but her heart broke every time she saw them together. She sought solace in the arms of another, and managed to care for him in her own way, but then, one night Sora's father sought Haru. He was married by then, and Haru was engaged, but her father was under a lot of pressure, Haru told her. He was shouldering the whole world on his own, not to mention he had three young kids and a wife that needed attention. He just wanted to get away from it all for a little while.

Haru tried to help him, but then all the pent-up emotions came to a head with the help of alcohol.

"It was a mistake," Haru said. "But I don't regret it because you came out of it. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sora was happy she felt that way. She loved her mother very much, but every time she went to her friends' homes, saw them with their dads, how they were completely adored and protected…she just. She was jealous.

Her mother taught her that jealousy was not a pretty emotion. It was poisonous. Haru never let it poison her, but Sora was never as strong as her mother was.

She wanted a Dad. She wanted a family.

Too bad he didn't want her.

.

Giovanni held the gun at eye level, squinted at the human shaped dummy fifty meters away and aimed at the heart. He fired, once, and then moved on to the next target. He shot the next one at the forehead, the next between the eyes. All three hit their marks cleanly, accurately.

The World's Greatest Hitman pulled his fedora down his face and smirked. "On fire today, Gio. You're getting better."

Gio turned to the man leaning on the wall beside him and grinned. "I just imagined I was shooting Byakuya and not some lifeless targets. Makes my aim perfect."

Reborn roared a laugh.

No one would dare accuse him to his face, but people knew that out of all of Tsuna's offspring, Giovanni was Reborn's personal favorite. He personally took on the young boy's studies from the very moment he was out of his mother's womb. He took him on when even his father gave up on curing his weak disposition. He tutored him personally, and treated him with less callousness than he treated anyone.

Many would say that Gio was Reborn's son except that he looked exactly as his father did when he was at his age. But he was Reborn in many ways no one could deny, from his exceptional mind to his perfect shooting. He also had charm that neither of his brothers showed. His only flaw was his lack of health and Flames.

Still, Reborn believed he would make an outstanding leader.

Gio wiped sweat from his face and chugged down a bottle of water. He was a great shooter, but he had a less-than-remarkable stamina so he was easily tired even after a short period of physical activity. Rio and Cielo were both physically strong, both Skies. And now they were both dead.

But even a month after the funeral, he was still yet to be notified that he was heir. One of his spies have told him that the Guardians planned to pull a civilian from Japan, Tsuna's illegitimate daughter. Make her heir. Gio thought this was ludicrous, but he also knew that while the Guardians and his own father loved him and would kill to keep him safe as they have done a million times, none of them truly believed he was strong enough to lead.

He clenched his fists. They would choose an untrained civilian as candidate over him.

"Have they made contact with the girl yet?" he asked softly, the chill emanating from him reminding Reborn of someone he knew very well. Himself.

He fought to keep the grin off his face. "They plan to get her tomorrow."

Gio nodded. "Okay." He turned to his aide, hidden in the shadows. "Get me on a flight to Japan in the next hour, Shuu. I have a little sister to meet."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Reborn on the plane three hours later.

Gio who was looking out the window turned to his mentor and smiled. "I'm going to kill her."


	3. Chapter 2

**Dark themes. Read at your own risk. Usual disclaimers apply, that is to say, the fact that KHR is made by Akira Amano still hasn't changed. I know, shocking, right?**

 **Blood**

It was a Sunday.

Sora was in the garden of their quaint, yet spacious home. She plucked and trimmed the bushes and flowers, picked a couple stalks of celery for her mother to cook, and a long stem of blood red rose. As she held it, one of the thorns pricked her palm. Cut through skin, drew blood.

Startled, she blinked down at her palm and watched, as though hypnotized, as her blood poured out in a slow trickle.

"Ouch," she murmurs, feeling like she should feel pain, but feeling nothing at all.

"...ra! Sora!" She heard her mother call. She turned to see the small brunette pepping out the door, a wide smile on her face. "Hey, Sora, what are you still doing there? Come inside it's time for lunch."

"I'll be right there." She spared another glance at her bleeding palm before wiping it on her pants. She didn't give it another thought.

.

"So, Sora-chan, are you all ready for school tomorrow? Do you need me to iron your uniform?" asked Haru as they sat down for lunch. They had a small table, fit only for at most four, but as always it was filled to the brim with food Haru prepared that they had no chance of finishing. The left-overs would be sent to the local orphanage, where Haru volunteered three hours per week.

Sora's mother was an accountant, but she was also in love with children, so when she can, she put in time in the orphanage to be with them. Sora may be a well-mannered child, but she was growing up fast, and as soon as she became a teenager, she stopped being so affectionate with her mother.

She had a quota of one hug per week, which was nowhere near enough for Haru.

Still, Haru tried to do everything for her daughter.

"I can iron my own clothes, Mama. You just have fun with the kids today," said Sora with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I can't come with you. I promised Lu-chan I'll come with her to pick her uniform."

"Hmm," Haru hums around a mouthful of food. She takes a sip of orange juice. "Lu-chan? Who is that?"

Sora beams. "Oh, she's a new girl in my school. An exchange student from America. They moved near the dock a month ago, remember? The Hearts'? I met her in the park the other day. She doesn't know anyone yet, so I told her I'd show her around."

"That's nice of you, darling. But don't stay out too late, okay? Be back by six."

"Yes, Mama. Don't worry, her parents are going with us so we'll be completely safe."

"Hmm." Haru stood and cleared her plates. "Finish up here, please, lovely? I have to go. Have fun."

"You too, Ma."

"Keep the pepper spray in your pocket." Haru kissed her daughter on the cheek and left.

The door slammed close.

Sora's smile dissipated.

.

Giovanni had never really left Italy. His body didn't allow him to travel much except for school, home, and a couple trips to the country with his family. Going to Japan, as spontaneous as it was, was the first time he was ever out of his country. Or on a plane.

Now, he was in Namimori, his father's hometown.

It was...smaller than he thought.

"So, what's the plan, boy?" said Reborn over his shoulder. "Your Dad thinks you're on a school trip in Palermo, nice foresight, but you only have a week, at most, to accomplish what you want to do. Any idea how you want to do it?"

Gio looked sideways at the man, who was, as ever in a black suit and a fedora. "You know me, Reborn. I always have a plan."

.

Lucy Heart was a sweet girl. She had blonde hair that curled like thick noddles around her round face. Her father was an American professor of history and her mother was an anthropologist. The couple were taking a yearlong sabbatical in Namimori and they took their daughter with her to experience Asian culture.

Sora thought this kind of parents must be fun. The Hearts were very liberated in their view of the world, it was apparent even after their hour-long first meeting. It was also apparent that they adored their daughter.

As the family of three talked with the seamstress, Sora hung back and watched them. The father, Phillip, had an arm around his wife's waist, and another on his daughter's shoulder. They looked like the picture-perfect family Sora always saw in the movies.

She wondered what kind of dirty secrets they were hiding.

"Ah, Sora, darling, why are you standing all alone there? It's almost dinner time. We're going to eat at the sushi cafe you pointed to us. Would you like to join us? We can call your parents for you," said Amy Heart in stumbling Japanese.

Sora merely smiled and shook her head. "Thank you for your invitation," she enunciated slowly so they wouldn't get confused. "I'd love to join you, but my mother is expecting me. Maybe some other time."

"Aw," moaned Lucy with a small pout. "I so had fun today, Sora. See you at school?"

"Yeah, sure," she answered softly. "I have to go now."

"We can take you home, if you want..?" said Phillip questioningly.

"No, it's fine, Phillip-san. My house is not really far."

"Goodbye."

"Bye-bye."

Sora walked away resolutely.

.

That night, inside the top floor of Namimori's sole hotel, chaos was reigning.

An hour ago, Reborn opened the door and came to another world. Or it seemed like it. He had a few drinks at the bar, so he was a _teeny-tiny_ bit intoxicated. Just a bit. But seeing the room where the rainbow fairy seemingly threw up in, he thought maybe he **was** drunk.

Because it just wasn't possible that he was seeing a female Tsuna, wearing a high school uniform.

The very idea was absurd, although it was one he had often tried to force on his former student just for laughs.

"Reborn, don't just stand there. Help me with my hair. This wig is heavy," said a masculine voice that he would recognize anywhere.

The World's Greatest Hitman blinked. "Gio...vanni?"

The female Giovanni rolled her... _his_ eyes. "Who else?" The girl pulled on her long brown hair with a wince. The wig fell out with a snap, ending up in a tangled mess on the floor. "It's hard being a girl," he said casually, as if he hadn't just dropped a whole atomic bomb on Reborn's head.

"What?" he yelled when Reborn remained still as a statue on the doorway.

Reborn felt faint. W _as this what Tsuna felt like when I was teaching him?_ Reborn looked back at all the shenanigans he pulled in front of his former student, and felt, strangely guilty. He understood what he put his student into. When they get back in Italy, Reborn would apologize.

Formally.

Coming with this decision, he closed his eyes and counted to three.

Gio looked on irately.

When Reborn opened his eyes, the black orbs were filled with determination.

He backed up until his feet are out the door. "Call me when you're done."

He ran.

The Greatest Hitman in the World ran.

From a cross-dressing teenager.

"Reborn?" Gio screamed in outrage. "Get back here!"

If anyone noticed the well-dressed man in a yellow fedora running for his life out the door, no one would mention it. Each one of them received a hundred bucks in the mail.

That was the way of the mafia.

Giovanni sighed. "That coward."

.

The next day, Reborn was weird. Even more weird than usual.

He was dressed in casual clothing for once, in faded jeans and striped t-shirt. Though he messed it up by wearing dress shoes and his signature hat. Giovanni knew him to be the man who shot at his father if Tsuna so much as had a speck of dust on his coat, so to say that Gio was shocked was an understatement.

"What is wrong with you?"

Reborn only answered with a goofy smile. "So this is your grand plan?" The hitman gestured at Gio's clothes. He was wearing the Namimori high school's girl's uniform. On his head was a new wig, this one curled and short and dark. He looked less like Tsuna than he did last night, though the resemblance was still there. "Infiltrate the school and kill her in the locker room? In, pfft, girl's clothes?"

"You cross dress all the time, Reborn." Gio deadpanned.

"I know!" he answered exuberantly. "But when I do it, I do it for disguise. And camouflage. When you do it you look like..."

"My mom?" Gio guessed.

Something dark flashed in Reborn's eyes, but it was gone before Giovanni could recognize it. Then it was forgotten when Reborn cracked up. "No! Your dad!"

"And that's funny because?"

"I don't know, it just is." Reborn sighed. "I think I'm still drunk."

Gio sighed. "Yeah, you must be. Your shoes don't match your clothes."

"Will you be fine on your own?" Reborn said seriously.

"You know I will. I'm not the weakling you all think I am, Reborn. I can take care of myself."

"I don't think you're weak."

"You're the only one."

.

It was easy to get inside the school. He had all the necessary documents-fake though they were-in order to pass as a high school student. His smallish frame helped his cause and made him appear like a school girl and helped him blend in.

Gio didn't understand why Reborn acted so strangely towards his crossdressing. It was him who taught Gio all that he knew after all, this method included. Admittedly, there were other ways he could use to accomplish what he wanted. At this point all he needed were information about his sister. To a hitman, information was vital. Going for the kill without a plan could potentially work, but that was for fools who wanted to get caught.

The son of a Mafia Boss did not get caught.

So Gio needed information. And he chose to go about it the most straight-forward way.

Why Reborn reacted that way was a puzzle he would solve at another time.

Right now, he had a sister to befriend.

"Hey, do you know where the class 2-3 is at? I'm new around here..." The boy he caught had no chance against his feminine wiles.

Gio thought he was doing well.

Very well, indeed.

Now, to meet his long-lost sister...

.

A lot of people compared Tsuna with Giotto, Vongola Primo. They often said he was the very likeness of his ancestor. Tsuna disagreed.

Maybe the people around him were all blind, after all he saw not one thing they had in common. Giotto's hair, admittedly was as unruly as Tsuna's, but the man had been blond, and way taller than him. His face also had that aristocratic quality that made Tsuna want to bow every time he passed by his portrait in the hallway of his big home.

Giotto was like a prince.

His eyes were blue, his features Western. There's not a lick of Tsuna in his face.

How people thought they looked alike he would never know.

Tsuna looked more like his mother. Asian, small, brunet. He was nothing special in the looks department, which was why it still baffled him how Kyoko agreed to marry him when she had all those admirers.

Tsuna touched his reflection on the mirror.

"Gio," he muttered. "What do you plan on doing there?"

Gio. The son who most closely resembled him physically. The only one born in the same country as Tsuna. His beloved Gio.

He missed a lot on his second son's life because he hid his head in the sand. He didn't know what his favorite food and color were, if he had any friends, if he was having fun at school. What did Gio feel when all his brothers died?

What did he feel when he found out he had a sister?

What...did he feel when he was passed over as heir?

Why did he decide to go to Japan?

And why did he lie about it?

And, what did Tsuna plan to do about it?

The man in the mirror had tears running down his face.

His face broke in shards of glass as a gloved hand punched through it.


	4. Chapter 3

**KHR is not mine. Bow.**

 **Brother**

 _Two boys were playing catch on the wide lawn of the Vongola Mansion. Their parents, a beautiful couple clad in blues and golds, watched them with vibrant smiles._

 _It was a day to be remembered in a beautiful light. A family, all together. In peace. And laughter._

 _But they forgot the other boy, in a dark room inside their large house._

 _In the company of a killer._

 _._

Giovanni couldn't say that he was close to either of his brothers. Rio and Cielo were bright boys with bright futures, and they were always surrounded by people. People who looked at them like they were clad in divine light.

He didn't hate them, not really, even though the gossiping staff would tell you otherwise. They were always whispering conspiracies to one another to occupy their time. Gio didn't care. They could do whatever they wanted.

But Gio, as much as he wanted to profess to feeling love for his brothers, would never lie to himself.

He didn't hate Rio or Cielo.

But he _was_ jealous.

Reborn would say that it was the hallmark of being the middle child, constantly envious of the eldest and the youngest, but in his case it was never anything that simple. Gio knew he was different. He was not as strong, as effervescent, as his brothers. He was born with a congenital heart disease and was not blessed with the Dying Will Flames his family so worshiped. He made up for it in creativity and wit, but the Mafia thrived because of the strength of its members. It cannot survive on mere smarts.

Though, of course, being smart was appreciated.

Irie Shouichi, his father's friend and strategic adviser, was a treasured member of the Family. Spanner, their mechanic, was not someone they could afford to lose, so they took great measures to ensure their safety. The same could be said for Gio.

Gio was brilliant. He had an IQ that went well beyond being smart, and he was a great tactician. Everyone recognized his talent.

Reborn had said, "Gio will be the most feared general the underworld has ever seen." No one disagreed.

He was able to take down three different enemy Famiglia by the time he was thirteen, all by not even lifting a single finger. Without him, Vongola would have lost thousands of soldiers in the war with the Chinese Triads, who wanted to bring their drugs in Europe. They were crafty, and well-armed and they almost took down one of their territories. Gio stopped that from happening by planting false rumors in the rumor mill that dragged their morale to the mud.

 _"Yours is one fearsome brat,"_ said Xanxus to Tsuna at the eve of the aftermath. He said it with a feral grin on his scarred face that made it apparent he approved.

But Tsuna, ever idealistic Tsuna, didn't feel it was a compliment. He didn't want a fearsome son.

He wanted to spawn a hero. Someone with an unwavering faith in humanity, a heroic streak a mile wide, and a heart made directly on his hand, ready to be handed over to whoever needed it.

Rio was like that.

He was as idealistic as his father. Believed only the best things about everyone he met. He even managed to befriend Byakuya, Byakugan's psychotic son. That last one amazed Gio. He didn't think anyone was patient enough to deal with Byakuya's crazy, murderous antics, but his brother not only managed that, but he also go the clown's loyalty.

When Rio died, Byakuya went on a rampage that almost leveled the entire city of Shanghai. The only thing that stopped him was Cielo. Cielo Sawada, who was every bit of his mother. Sweet, loving, kind. Kind of stupid, Reborn said. He was an angel in the form of a man, although his muscled appearance belied that fact. He boxed, like his uncle, and had the same obsessive drive for strength.

He wasn't as idealistic as Rio. He believed that men were born to battle, and he had no qualms against killing his opponents, so long as the fight is fair. He hated cheaters, and looked at Gio like he was a waste of space.

When Rio died, he vowed revenge on the Chinese Triad, and he took Byakuya with him. Together, they spilled blood all over Beijing, and not even Tsuna's pleas could stop them.

And then he died too, leaving Tsuna with only his lame son.

Gio had no love lost for his brothers. But he didn't hate them. He just didn't feel anything towards them at all. They were just strangers with the same blood and the same last name. They were of no consequence, except silly obstructions to his path to rule. He never once worried about them.

As he told Reborn when he was fifteen, "I don't need to kill them to be Boss. They're going to kill themselves for me."

Gio was not like any of his brothers. He may not be physically as strong, but in the Mafia, survival is strength.

And he was a great deal stronger than either of them.

.

The girl approached Sora in the hallway as she was running for her class, almost late due to helping an old lady at Fourth Street cross the road. She had long, brown hair, curled in a way that Sora could only call amazing. Her face was blemish-free and a bit pale, no make-up on the she could see. She was also tall, taller than any average high school girl. Certainly way taller than Sora's one hundred and fifty-five centimeters.

"Um, do you need anything?" asked Sora as the girl stopped in front of her. She had to look up just to catch her eyes, which, up close, Sora noticed were an exquisite shade of brown, light, and almost gold at the right light.

"You're prettier than I thought you'd be," the girl blurted in the most _ungirly_ voice Sora has ever heard.

"I'm sorry?" Sora blurted, confused. Did she hear her right?

The girl cleared her throat, then spoke in a decidedly more feminine voice. "Um, I'm new here. I don't know where to go." She sounded like a chipmunk on helium.

"Are you ok?" Sora frowned. "You sound, um. Anyway, which class are you? Maybe I can point you to the way, but I'm really running late so~"

"I'm-"The sound of thunderous footsteps cut the girl off before she could finish what she was saying. The girl's eyes narrowed behind Sora.

Sora turned just in time to see a group of men in black suits turn the corner and approaching her, fast. Her frown deepened and turned back to the girl to ask. Her mouth opened in shock.

The girl was gone.

Sora tensed, he hand itched toward her skirt pocket where her pepper spray was just as the men reached her.

"Who are you people?" she said as the men surrounded her. She kept her voice clear and loud. Her stance open and ready to flee, if needed.

The men in suits didn't answer.

Then they parted like the Red Sea to reveal a well-dressed man, Sora guessed he was maybe in his forties, clearly foreigner. His hair was a shock of silver that didn't make him look old, and his eyes were green and assessing as they looked Sora over. Sora couldn't help but notice the abundance of skulls on his outfit.

"Are you Miura Sora?" asked the old man.

"Depends on who's asking," Sora snarked. She was getting antsy. It was weird that no one was in the hallway at this time of day. Not even a shadow of the janitor. Clearly, this men were powerful.

The silver-haired man smiled, his teeth sharp against his pierced lips. "Definitely Miura." He gestured to the other men and said, "That's her." Then he gave Sora an apologetic shrug. "Sorry for the inconvenience, young lady. Boss's orders.

As her vision blurred from the sudden hit to her nape, Sora wondered if her father was finally giving her attention.

He was a boss, her mother had said.

If so, she wished he had sent more polite gentlemen to do it.

Being kidnapped was certainly not a fun situation to be in.

.

Gio seethed. He was late, and while he did find some interesting information about his sister, the fact that his father's men got to her before he was able to see her for himself irritated him.

He was also puzzled at their methods. Kidnapping, really? And they did it in broad daylight too, in a public institution. If he didn't know better, he'd think they were amateur thugs out for some cash. But the Storm was there, personally, so that meant they took this seriously, didn't it?

Maybe he was overestimating the Mafia.

"Ugh!" he roared furiously, throwing the nasty wig at the wall. He needed to regroup, make a new plan, and get back to Italy, stat.

He sat on the bed, panting. His brain was running a mile a minute, but what his mind was coming up with bothered him.

What was his father planning to do?

He got to his feet abruptly and changed his clothes in record speed. In moments, he was Gio again, the image of Tsunayoshi Sawada at age twenty. Just thinner.

He had to get to Miura Haru.

.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm the type of person who is always in need of validation. If anyone is reading this fic, can you please tell me what you think? I take negative criticisms really well. Um. I think. I hope so, anyway.**

 **Bruises and Scars**

Tsunayoshi did not have a crown, but he had a gun and thousands of soldiers who supported him, protected him, trusted him. He took care of each and every one of them, in exchange for their loyalty to him, and to the Family. He loved them all.

Reborn said that Tsuna had an endless capacity for love, being the Sky that embraces all.

No one doubts Reborn.

But there had been moments, like this one, where he doubted Reborn. Not the man itself, because if there was perfection, Reborn was closer to it than anyone he knew. But his loyalty.

"I need you Reborn," said the Boss to his most trusted hitman over the phone.

The hitman, the very best in the whole world, tensed an ocean away. "What do you need me for?"

The Boss's voice cracked. "I know where you are. I do not know the reasons for your actions, but you must stop, Reborn. Nothing good will come of what you're helping him do. _Please. Come back home._ "

Reborn had been his most steadfast ally in all his struggles as Vongola Decimo. He took his hand every time he failed, and told him he should never lose his faith in himself. He bestowed him a fleeting smile at every success, telling him with no simple words that he was proud of him.

In a way, Reborn was more of a father to him than his own ever was. But he clearly preferred his own son over him.

"He needs me too," said the tutor to his student. "You have failed to guide him in any way, _Decimo._ He is but a lost child."

Tsuna's fist clenched on the receiver. "I acknowledge my mistakes. But I cannot right my wrongs if you stand in my way."

"How do you plan on making amends, Decimo? You don't know what he wants."

"I know he hates me," said the Decimo gravely, a pinch in his heart. He wondered if maybe this was how Iemitsu felt every time he looked at him with disdain. "I know he wants the crown from me, but that crown is not his to bear. You know that as well as I do. You know better than anyone."

"He will not stop," warned Reborn.

Tsuna took a deep, deep breath. He fought the tears that wished to fall. "I know. He takes after you."

"I won't abandon him Tsuna. Too many people has betrayed him already. I will not be one of them."

 _"I never meant to hurt him,"_ whispered Tsuna in a pained voice. "I only.."

"I know, Tsuna," said the hitman softly. "I know. You're not completely at fault. But he wants to fight. And I will not stop him."

"You can't let him kill Sora, Reborn," Tsuna almost pleaded. "That child is...she's innocent."

"Her innocence was lost the moment you chose her, Tsuna. Just like yours vanished when I came to your front door."

"You can protect her," implored Tsuna.

Silence reigned as the student and teacher stood at odds. Then the teacher said, "I will try."

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Reborn."

"I'm not making any promises."

But they both knew that was a lie.

Because Reborn never tries. He only does. 

.

Gokudera Hayato had loved very few people in his life. The entire number he could count with the fingers of both hands: his Boss, the Rain-though he would never say that out loud, the Stupid Cow-who he could admit was no longer quite as stupid as he was in his prepubescent years though he still had his moments. There was the Mists, who were still creepy as fuck, but they had grown on him. Even Kyoya was adorable from time to time. Then there was the dumpling girl, who wasn't quite dumpling anymore-she was more noodles now, he thought. And his Sister. Oh, the that Turf-Top too, though the emotion he felt for him bordered more on tolerance.

Then there was Miura Haru.

Hayato was old enough that he could admit to that love without feeling embarrassed. Before, when they were kids, he only let his emotions come out in spurts of anger and irritation every time she was around. This was because the very sight of him made his heart pound in the most pleasurable manner, and he hadn't known how to handle that except for lashing out.

And she lashed out in turn, never one to lie dormant as she was attacked.

He had to admit, as time went on, that he instigated her. Just to see her face flush in that delicious red and her eyes shine even as she glared at him. He was not able to make her laugh out loud as Turf-Top and that Sword-Freak had been known to do, but he was the only one that was able to make her go that shade of red that Hayato thought was very becoming.

Even now, the image of her panting in anger-or something else-made delightful tingles run up his spine.

But along with it came the pain. The anger. The disappointment.

Of course, Hayato was not stupid. He had known from the very beginning that Haru was in love with Tsuna. He couldn't even blame her being that he was half in love with the man himself. But as a man who loved a woman who didn't love him, it had stung. And he reacted in the worst way a man could to the woman he loved.

He pushed her away, abandoned her when she needed her most.

And even now the thought of her pained him so.

Especially seeing her daughter, looking so much like the two people he loved more than anyone-who had hurt him more than anyone.

"Sora..." Even her name was like fire in his throat. Sky. She had named her Sky.

Did she love _him_ that much?

 _She_ loved him that much.

Hayato laughed bitterly. "Of course. That stupid woman."

Neither of them had ever been good at letting go.

.

Gio could not leave. His body wouldn't let him. He kneeled on the floor, head bowed as though praying, panting for that elusive air that seemed to hate him so.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," he chanted in spurts.

Reborn found him like that, and as was his way, took him in his arms and laid him to bed. Gave him a sip of water, along with his colorful medication.

Then he watched the poor boy sleep.

"I'm sorry," the older man whispered.

Then he stood, packed their bags and carried the boy down the lobby, into the car that will take them to the airport, and into the private plane that would bring them back to Italy.

"I'm sorry."

.

"Boss, we got her."

"...Take her here directly."

"Yes, sir."

"She's fine?"

"A little bruised, but otherwise unharmed."

"Ha. Okay. Just... Never mind. Just get her here safely."

"Of course."

"And...Hayato?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"You know that I'm always, always...grateful. For all you did for me?"

"I...I feel the same."

"I'm sorry." _Beep._

 _"That makes two of us."_

.

"So, they got her," said a tall Asian man leaning against the wall of a lavish office, blending in completely with shadows and blue wallpapers. He had on a well-fitting suit, tie wrapped haphazardly around his neck and a long sword sheathed on his left shoulder.

Yamamoto Takeshi had no doubt grown to be a handsome man, an advantage he often used to score with ladies. Tsuna could see the maids running around the mansion, whispering wildly about the "Charmin Rain Guardian". It was pretty amusing. But Tsuna couldn't summon a smile at the scullery maid rushing out of the door, face red in embarrassment as she ogled the man.

"Yes, they got her," he said.

"Do you think she'd take well to being kidnapped?" It was said matter-of-factly, as Yamamoto was never one to outright go against someone unless that someone did something unforgivable to him or his family. But they both knew what he meant by asking.

 _When he learned of Tsuna's plan to take Sora forcefully, without telling her mother, Yamamoto had been one of many who disagreed. Chrome was another, who told Tsuna in no uncertain terms that the plan was foolish. Ryohei kept mum, but his face clearly said he was not backing Tsuna in this case. Kyoya and Mukuro hardly cared, while Gokudera agreed despite some hesitations. Lambo slept through the entire meeting after spending the previous night in patrol._

 _"We can ease her in, let her learn the facts slowly. We don't have to shove her right in the middle," said_

 _"We do not have time to persuade her, make her feel like she has a choice. Besides, we all know she doesn't, so why waste time? We need her here."_

 _"She's so young," argued Chrome._

 _"We were young when we were involved, Chrome. She had more time than any of us."_

 _"That doesn't make it right," Yamamoto said vehemently, a rare thing for the usually casual Rain. He felt deeply about children in the Mafia. Tsuna felt the same way. If he could, he would not get any children involved._

 _But what choice did he have?_

 _The Mafia will still be Mafia even if he was not the Boss._

 _Being Boss, he at least could protect those closest to him._

 _That meant a few sacrifices...but life was like that wasn't it?_

 _You can't have everything you want. He'd learned that the hard way._

 _"You guys were the ones who insisted that we make her heir in the first place," he reminded them. He was essentially passing all the blame to them, but he was tired. Oh, so tired, of shouldering the weight of the whole world._

 _He needed someone to take the weight off._

 _"Yes, but we didn't say to force her into it!" insisted Yamamoto. "We could...send a tutor, train her discretely the way you were, Tsuna." The Rain Guardian sighed in frustration. "We just..."_

 _"We. Do. Not. Have. Time," Tsuna said each word as a growl. He was getting tired of their arguments._

 _"We're taking her. The fastest way possible. I'll assign a tutor to teach her all she needs to know, but she needs to do it here. She needs to do it protected, because there's no one else," he said. Then repeated, "There's no one else."_

That was the end of that, and now it was done. Sora was on her way to Italy with Gokudera.

"Who are you going to assign to teach her?" asked Yamamoto. It was a concession, not a forgiveness, and Tsuna imagined forgiveness was a long way in coming, but he knew his Rain would not turn his back on him.

Tsuna smiled gratefully. "I haven't decided yet."

"Reborn?" questioned Yamamoto. Reborn had grown from being a baby since the Curse of the Rainbow was lifted, so he looked younger than all of them. Inside, he was still Reborn though. The one who kicked their asses when they fell. And the one who gave them all the family they didn't think they needed. It was a fucked up family even on the best days, but still it was family.

"I...haven't asked," Tsuna said hesitatingly.

"Do you think he'll say no?"

"No, not that. Just...I was thinking of asking another person."

"Who?" Yamamoto frowned. "One of the Guardians? Because you know none of us have great record on rearing children. Just look at how Lambo and I pin turned out..."

Tsuna's face darkened. Yamamoto shut his mouth faster than a hooker on skechers. Whatever that meant. Of course. Tsuna had kids, and, well...

It supported his argument about the Guardians not being great with kids, but. Damn. Yamamoto could be insensitive at times.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"No," Tsuna shook his head. "You were right anyway. But I wasn't thinking of asking any of the Guardians. I was thinking of..."

A loud knock interrupted him. "Boss, sorry to interrupt, but there's an urgent call for you. From Master  
Reborn."

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at each other and frowned.


	6. Chapter 5

**When I have a cold I get so dopey. I waved hi exuberantly to a stranger in the mall the other day...he looked at me weirdly. Rude.**

 **Prince**

Nine years ago.

 _"Mama, Mama. Read me a story," says little Sora,clutching her big fairy tale book close to her chest. She hands it to her mother, who takes it with a soft smile._

 _"Cinderella again?" teases Haru. "I've been reading this to you for three weeks. Haven't you gotten tired of it yet?"_

 _The little girl shakes her head. "No, I like it. One day I'll find a prince like Cinderella's. That'll show daddy."_

 _Haru's smile wanes. "Show daddy what?"_

 _"That I don't need him. Someday, a boy will love me and never leave me like daddy left you mama." Her little eyes burned with fury and determination, an orange hue painting her irises._

 _Haru fought to keep her tears at bay. "Sure, baby. I'm sure many boys will love you. But, you know, a boy isn't necessary to be happy. You can be happy with just me, right?"_

 _The daughter smiled. "But you won't be here forever, will you, Mama?"_

 _._

Sora knew she had to be separated from her mother sooner or later, she just didn't realize it would be this soon. She stole a glance at the man beside her. He appeared to be in charge, barking orders at his phone every so often. He stood straight, powerful. Kind of like a president, Sora thought. Or a corrupt businessman.

She wondered if her dad was like that, or if he was...something else.

"Why did you take me?" she asked, unable to keep a lid on her curiosity any longer.

The silver-haired man peered at her from his impossible long lashes-Mama would be so into that-and smirked. "Your dad wants to meet you."

"I guessed that," she answered. "But why now? He hasn't shown any interest in me for the last sixteen years."

The man's face sombered. "Well, he-" Gokudera noticed the sharp glint in the little Miss's eyes and sighed. "You're a sharp one, eh? Well, your dad is a boss of a big company-"

"The Vongola. Mafia, I know."

"Well, if you know so much why don't you tell the story?" snapped Gokudera. "Impatient little git."

The girl merely blinked at his temper. "Go on. I'm sorry for interrupting."

Gokudera sighed again. "Well, I really shouldn't tell you. Tsuna'll probably not like it."

"Is Tsuna my dad?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, he is. Your mother didn't tell you his name?"

"Mama doesn't like talking about him," she said flatly. "And you are?"

The Smoking Bomb's lips twitched. "Gokudera Hayato."

Neither offered a hand for the other to shake.

"Why would my dad not want you to tell me the story?"

"Well, it's not fairy tales and unicorns, little girl. No dad wants to tell his daughter this kind of story."

"So, wouldn't he be grateful you told me so he doesn't have to? You have a very weird accent, by the way."

It was Gokudera's turn to blink at her. "Why are you so calm? Do you not realize you're being kidnapped, essentially? Not that you can do anything about it, so panicking won't help you much, but...aren't you at least worried about your Mom?"

"Mama can take care of herself," her smile was wry. "Besides, as you said, I can't do much. I'd rather not waste my energy on worthless effort."

"You're very logical," Gokudera mused, approval lacing his tone.

"Thanks, I hear that a lot." She tilts her head to the side in a way that makes a bolt shot through Gokudera's chest. "Aren't you going to tell me the story?"

She looked so much like...

Gokudera shook his head to wipe his train of thought. "Very well, I'll tell you. You see, you used to have three brothers, now you only have one and..."

.

"So, now what?" Giovanni asked Reborn. The younger man had been passed out as they boarded, but as the plane took off, he roused, frustration clear on his pale face. Reborn felt a twinge of guilt, but set it aside with expert ease. He supposed being around Giovanni had melted some of the ice on his heart, but he couldn't let his emotions rule him. The results would be cataclysmic, not just for him, but also for the boy.

He cared, he couldn't deny that. And because he cared, he would do his damnedest to protect him.

"We're about twelve hours from Rome. You can sleep."

"I don't want to," Gio answered, and if it was a tad petulant, neither of them commented on it.

"Your father is…" Reborn cursed the hitch on his breath. _Focus._ "Your father is waiting. He has a job for you."

Giovanni glared out the window to clear sky. "I suppose he now wants me to be the girl's instructor."

Reborn was a second too late to stop the frown from painting his face. "Why would you think that?" If anything, it was more probable that _he_ would be asked to instruct the girl as he once instructed the Decimo.

"Because he wants me to be her dog." Gio flashed a malevolent glance at the hitman. "Like you are."

Reborn flashed his teeth. "I'm no one's dog." He followed Tsuna, but that was because Tsuna was one of the good ones. In all his years as Vongola Boss, he made a lot of bad choices, but in his core he was good. He was someone worthy of being followed.

That did not mean Reborn was his dog.

Gio smirked. "You say that, but you do whatever he tells you to do. You kill whoever he wants you kill, clean whichever ass he wants you to clean. You fucking piss wherever he wants you to piss." The boy cackled. "You're a fucking dog."

"I can kill Tsuna with both my eyes closed and my arms tied together," Reborn growled.

"Sure, you can." Gio cast him a meaningful look. "But would you?"

"I—"

No.

No, he wouldn't.

In a flash, Reborn's anger fled and he saw what was right in front of him.

Giovanni.

This was Giovanni. The boy he all but raised.

The boy who had a mind so sharp he could cut glass with it. And a heart so broken it wounds everyone else with its shrapnels.

Reborn was insulted, being called a dog. However, he knew the truth. He was no one's dog.

But he was Tsuna's family.

He wouldn't follow Tsuna blindly, he would sooner shoot himself in the head than be that stupid. But he would always have Tsuna's back. And Tsuna…Tsuna had his back too. Always.

But Gio…

He had no one's back.

Only Reborn was remotely in his corner for all the years he was alive.

And Reborn just chose his father over him.

The World's Greatest Hitman smiled bitterly.

 _He's angry. He's hurt. He's sad._

 _My poor, poor Gio._

"I'm no one's dog," he repeated, calmly this time. "I follow your Dad because he's family. And I know, _I know,_ you don't feel the same. I know you never felt like the Vongola has in no way had your back, Gio, except in the obvious ways, but I do. I do, son. And Tsuna has made a lot of mistakes, but there's still time to make amends. You can still have the family you want."

From the look on Gio's face, it was obvious Reborn might as well be talking to a rock.

He didn't reach him.

 _I'm sorry._

.

"So, he wants me to take the mantle from him," Sora said. "He wants to make me Boss."

"Yes," Gokudera confirmed.

The girl frowned. "I don't understand. Didn't you say I have three brothers? I can do simple arithmetic, you know? If two are dead, that means another one is left. Why isn't he the heir?"

Gokudera fiddled with his collar uneasily. The subject of Gio has always been sensitive. They don't talk about it unless they absolutely needed to. But from the limited information he had on Sora, she seemed to take a lot of Haru's stubbornness. If he didn't tell her now, she would no doubt take it upon herself to learn the facts, and that would be dangerous for all involved.

He sighed. "Well, you see, Gio has a…very delicate…um, condition. He's not…physically suitable to be Boss."

"He's sick?"

"You can say that." Gokudera glanced at his watch. "We're almost at the airstrip. We have to take a special jet for security reasons, which is why we had to take a long route. But we're nearly there," Gokudera informed Sora.

The girl knew he was deflecting. There must be something there, she thought. She wondered what kinf of mystery her brother was hiding.

"Do you not need my passport?"

Gokudera grinned. "Of course not."

Sora blinked. "Oh."

The car swerved, and Sora could see they were now in a wide open plain with a small black plane. Some sort of sigil was painted on its side, with a bullet carved within a shield.

"Vongola," she murmurs. They were certainly loaded, she mused.

As she was guided by a nondescript man in black suit out of the car, she turned to Goikudera and asked. "What does Vongola mean, anyway?"

"Clam," the man said, completely straight-faced.

Sora blinked, slowly. "O..kay, then."

"Shall we?"

There was no going back after this, she realized, staring at the hand proffered to her. She noticed the abundance of skulls on it, and wondered if she was making the right decision, calmly following these strange men.

Boss.

Mafia.

Could she possibly do that?

What if she failed?

She was smart, she knew. But she had no idea how anything worked in the mafia, except that it was mired in dark politics and violence...do much so two of her brothers, who were born and raised in that world were now dead.

Gone.

Killed.

What if she died too?

What would happen to her mother?

The glint of silver in the man's belt buckle caught her eye.

Guns.

Every single one of them had guns.

Would they use it on her, if she ran?

Would she run?

Where would she go?

Who would help her?

Sora smiled ruefully. "Where is a prince when you need one?" she said softly.

"Pardon?" the older man asked, confused.

Sora shook her head. "Nothing, let's go."

There was no other way to it.

She just had to hope there was a prince waiting for her on the other side of the world.

Because otherwise...she feared herself.

 _Boss._

 _Queen._

Just the thought of that much power...

She wondered if anyone was able to remain pure in her position.

She doubted it.

As she walked up the ramp, she felt the familiar darkness slithering behind her head, whispering temptations to her ears. Wild things. _Bad_ things. Things no good girl would ever think of.

But Sora thought of them. All. The. Time.

 _"Be a good girl, Sora. Smile. Say kind things. Help other people. People only like good girls, and Mama especially don't like bad girls, okay?" the insistent voice of her mother clamored in her head._

Then it was gone.

Replaced by other, more delicious things.

.


	7. Chapter 6

**Contains dark themes such as coarse language, violence and others.**

 **Vongola**

They arrived in Fiumicino Airport in Rome in the cover of the night. Vongola had its very own "airport parking space" in Aeroporto Internazionale Leonardo da Vinci that made it possible to come and go from the mainland without the hassle of government inspections, and this time was no exception. From there, a nondescript van collected them and delivered them to Rome Cavalieri where they would meet Tsunayoshi.

They could have gone straight to Palermo, where Vongola's headquarters where at, but Tsuna had business in Rome and wanted to talk to them as soon as possible.

Personally, Gio would have been fine if he had stalled. He would be fine even if he never saw his father again. He was still alive, wasn't he?

But Mafia was Mafia. Unless you were the Boss, you do as the Boss says. And unfortunately for Gio, Tsuna was still Boss until somebody chopped off his head.

"Quale piano, signore?" asked the elevator boy.

The older man in a yellow-trimmed fedora eyed him blankly, making him twitch and look down to his boot-covered feet.

"Top floor," the man said in unaccented English.

"Si, signore," the elevator boy replied.

The ride up was filled with tense silence between the three passengers. Gio was still highly irritated, though in his mind he was calculating all the possibilities, and how best to make his presently dire situation work in his favor. Reborn was uncharacteristically subdued, though he still released a dangerous vibe to the poor elevator boy, who stood shivering in the corner farthest from the hit man.

People were so scared of death that they were always attuned to it, Reborn thought. The boy probably sensed all the blood clinging to his skin, even though physically he was as clean-cut as every other guest this place had.

Well, being scared had its own purpose, he firmly believed.

The only ones without fear were dead people, anyway. And, he glanced sideways at the boy beside him, people who had nothing to lose.

 _Now, Tsuna. What are you planning to do?_

 _._

The journey to Italy wasn't nearly as exciting as Sora imagined it would be. The ride was way too long in her opinion. Thirteen hours, half of which she spent bombarding Gokudera and the guards with questions about her father and Vongola. The other half she spent soundly asleep.

When she woke up, they were still airborne and she was growing irritated from lack of activity. She was a social girl, although she disliked many things about most people. She needed a healthy dose of socialization every day to survive, and the men around her were so socially stilted it was hard to consider them human at all. Their answers were always clear cut and monotonous, almost robotic that she wondered if they were actual humanoid robots, although when she asked, Gokudera assured her they were not.

That actually made her a tad disappointed, but meh.

Gokudera was the only one who showed the sligtest bit of emotion, but it was a constant switch between anger, boredom and almost fanatic adulation when her father was mentioned.

He was the ultimate fanboy, but even as Sora took note of this fact as a possible weakness, she didn't really think he was all that interesting. In fact, he was rather boring to talk with. All that came out of his mouth was "Tsuna this, Tsuna that" none of which Sora found remotely helpful.

She would judge her father with her own eyes.

"When are we getting there?" she said, irritation coloring her voice. She yawned and stretched, feeling a bit stiff and sort of icky. She hadn't changed her clothes since they took her, and was only able to wash her hands and face in the airport bathroom seeing as it was hella uncomfortable washing as the plane moves. They met a lot of turbulence on the way, which made it impossible for any more cleaning.

So now she's cranky, a mood she rarely found herself in. She wasn't like her mother who was always so emotional. Sora was calm, level-headed, logical. She didn't get angry because she knew anger clouded one's judgment, and she was far too smart for that. To live life as comfortably as possible had been her goal in life, and to do that, she avoided conflicts, strove to make her surroundings as peaceful as possible.

Of course, she had her vices. She liked being liked, so sometimes she acted excessively good just to be praised. It was her most glaring flaw, and she acknowledged it, found nothing wrong with it. It may be a tad narcissistic to act altruistic just so people would comment on it, but, she reasoned, didn't we all want validation?

And in the rare cases she indulged in self-pity, she would tell herself, _I only want to be loved._

Her mother loved her, but Sora was selfish. She wanted it all.

She supposed that having grown up with no father and any other family aside from her mother had left its mark on her.

She felt a slight dip in her stomach just as the pilot's warning came to her ears.

Gokudera lounged beside her. "We're landing," he announced, as though it wasn't glaringly obvious.

Sora said nothing.

A few moments from now, she was going to step foot in Italy.

Her father's home court.

Well, then.

It was time to meet dear Daddy.

.

A silver-haired man walked purposely toward a seemingly plain brown door. The inverted crown engraved on his cheek twitched as he took his hand and knocked angrily. "Byakuya, come out," he said authoritatively, without the song-song quality he was known for.

Byakugan was crazy, by all accounts. He and Sawada Tsunayoshi of Vongola were the most unusual pair of friends north of the equator, mainly because Byakugan was so crazy it's a wonder he was alive at all. But great friends, they were, and their sons were great friends too.

This was why Byakugan was lenient when his son went off the rails when the Sawada brothers died, one after the other. If your only friends in the world died, you would have gone crazy too. But no one ever said Byakugan was the most patient person...or the most thoughtful, or understanding. So no one was shocked that here he was, a month after Rio died, disturbing his grieving son.

Byakuya had been blinded by rage when Rio died. Cielo fed into it, and together they were a lethal force killing their adversaries one by one. But they had been too angered, too reckless, and that resulted into yet another casualty, leaving Byakuya all alone without the brothers whom he loved so dearly. When Cielo died, Byakuya shut down. He became a living, breathing zombie. He stayed in his room at all times and only ate when food was forced down his mouth. Even chocolates were not able to wake him from his slump.

Byakugan understood. He was sympathetic, in the only ways he could gather sympathy in his heart. But he was also irritated, because Byakuya had been his most efficient soldier, and now that he was down his remaining people had a hard time filling the gap he left. Sure, they made do. But now there were holes in their defense, and that was just unforgivable. Byakugan couldn't fight himself, unless it was life-or-death situation, since he promised his wife he wouldn't use his power casually like he did before. And as grown as he was, he still couldn't minimize the damage he often did when he let his powers come to play.

Besides, Tsuna dealing with damage control was a scary Tsuna.

So, really, while he understood that Byakuya was mourning, that didn't mean he had to grieve in his room, right? He could grieve while doing his damn job, because Byakugan was getting irritated dealing with the little mistakes the others did.

He just wanted to spend his time with his wife, was that too much to ask?

"Go away," said a muffled voice.

Byakugan smiled viciously. "Well, I tried being diplomatic," he said with a casual shrug, before he tapped a finger on the door.

Seconds later, the wood was laying in splinters on the floor.

It was time to lay down the law, Byakugan decided. "Get your ass off that bed, Byakuya. I'll count to three, and if you're not up when I'm done.." he paused meaningfully. "I'll send you straight to your beloved Rio-ack!"

His hand rubbed the back of his neck where his wife just tased him. "That would kill off any normal guy, you know? You are so mean, my love," he complained.

The short and curvy blonde woman standing behind him merely scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit threatening to kill our son? So you want me to kill you?"

"Aw~so bloodthirsty, my honeybunch, that's what I love about you." He made to hug his wife, but Esmeralda nimbly stepped out of the way and sidestepped so she was inside Byakuya's room.

Their son was on his bed, silver hair ruffled, scowling at them. "Will you two be quiet? It's too early."

Esmeralda aimed her taser at the young man's head. Byakuya's purple eyes widened, and he held his hands up to protect himself. "Hey, hey, Mama, calm down! That hurts!"

The woman raised her eyebrows, glaring.

Byakuya sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm getting up." He threw the covers off his body, and moved to get down the bed, his movements sluggish, like he just spent a long time sleeping.

Which, come to think of it, he did.

Esmeralda blew out a frustrated breath. She speared her son, the very image of her husband, with a nasty glare. "Move on, Byakuya. I know how much Rio and Cielo meant to you, but you're not dead,"a warning glance at Byakugan"and you're not going to die anytime soon. So let it go. Life will not be waiting around for you, you stupid boy."

She walked out gracefully, like a queen.

Byakuya stared at her retreating back blankly. _She doesn't understand at all._

"I know, son," the voice of his father came to him. Byakugan stood over the slumping figure of his spawn, wearing his most serious face to date. "Your mother, she doesn't get it, but I do. I know it hurts you to be alive while they're dead. I know you're thinking it must be great to just take the leap and follow them. I understand.

"But this life you are born to, it's cruel. People you care for will always leave you, because there's nothing permanent in this kind of world. The only thing to do is survive," the man formed a wicked smile. "And kill as much of the fuckers as you can until you can't stand anymore. Only way to go." He turned his back to leave, but Byakuya called him.

"Are you ever going to leave Mama?"

Byakugan bared his teeth. "Get dressed and take your post, Byakuya. You've dawdled enough."

"And the answer is fucking no."

.

"What is this place called?" asked Sora, unable to stop gaping at the castle-like structure before her. Was this her father's kingdom?

"Vongola," answered Gokudera. "This is Vongola. Welcome home, Sora."

Home.

Vongola.

Sora grinned. _Fucking awesome!_


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for that mishap with the double chapter. I blame the faulty internet.

 **Note: I'm not good at geography, let's just put that out there. But I try. Presently Tsuna, Reborn and Giovanni are in Rome while Gokudera and Sora are in Vongola Headquarters. Neither anime nor manga stated precisely where this HQ was located, only that it is in some lightly wooded area. I'm almost hopeless about my own country's geography, so it stands to reason there's really nothing I know about Italy-except that it's a pretty country, obviously.**

 **So, for the sake of this fic I'm putting Vongola HQ in Enna, at the center of Sicily. It's going to be right at the heart of a forest, hidden from locals. And it's fictional of course, so you won't find it anywhere, really.**

 **Anyway, off we go. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Intrigue**

Miura Haru had lost her daughter.

When Sora didn't come home immediately after school, she didn't worry. Sora was very active in all her club activities-way too much at times-and often she would get home late, and exhausted down to her bones but still with a brilliant smile for her mother that told Haru she had a productive day. Haru was a hardworker herself, and always seemed to get caught up in her work, so she wasn't able to get home till late anyway so it was just fine so they could eat dinner together.

This time though, the mother would eat alone.

Haru thought it was hilarious, that this was the first thought that came into her mind as she read the note that was left plastered on their huge refrigerator. She laughed.

Hard.

So hard soon she was clutching her stomach, it hurt.

Then she was curled up on the floor, shoulders shaking madly, little gasps coming out of her mouth.

She laughed for a long, long time.

At least, this was what she told herself, as drops of salty tears poured down her cheeks to the floor.

She had lost her daughter.

Funny how these things happen.

.

 _Haru,_

 _I know this is going to hurt you. No apology can express just how sorry I am that it has come to this. Believe me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't absolutely have to. I have hardened my heart over the years, but I still have one, and I know how hard it is to lose a child. All my children are gone, Haru. I wish this wasn't true. But I_ need _her._ The Family _needs her._

 _You know what this means. You've always been a smart woman._

 _I know I may not be able to do anything to lessen the pain, but I will swear to you on my life, and my wife's soul,_ I won't let any harm come to her. She will be trained to be the best goddamn Boss there is. Better than me, better than Primo.

And I won't let her die, before either of us has the chance to get buried six feet on the ground.

I swear.

 _Your old friend,_

 _Tsuna._

 _._

Sawada Tsunayoshi came from humble origins, but he acclimated to the life of the rich but not famous quite easily. He liked his comfort, which was why he always checked in the very best hotels in every place he went to. Most of them were Vongola's anyway, so really he was just making use of it. Of course, if the situation called for it, he could sleep in a bed of straw, or rocks, or mud just as easily. Reborn's training was that thorough. Still, why sleep in a lumpy bed that could possible hurt his back when there was a more comfortable bed available?

So there he was in the penthouse suite of the best hotel in Rome. It was the first time since his sons died that he began to work again, and his work usually involved meetings after meetings for hours on end. This time he met with the Presidents of Italy and America, along with the Prime Minister of Japan. They were few of his most friendly alliances, although he still wouldn't turn his back on any of them. Tomorrow, he would meet with the leaders of Russia, France and Germany. The day after that, the leaders of Middle East, Hong Kong and China.

He sighed, leaning back on his high back chair. It was going to be a long week.

Any moment now Reborn would step inside that door, Giovanni in tow.

Tsuna still had no idea what to say to either of them.

What does one say to an estranged son, and a particularly murderous former tutor when he was about to hand them the most ridiculous task there was?

Sora needed a tutor.

One would say assigning someone likely to kill her as her instructor was madness of the highest order, but...

"Decimo, Signore Reborn and Giovanni has arrived."

Tsuna sighed. Sometimes all this pomp and circumstance made him want to pull a Gokudera and just blow everything up.

"Send them in."

Light footsteps tapped on the carpeted floor. It would be weird for anyone to note that there was only one set of footsteps that could be heard, when two men entered the room at the same time, but this was Reborn.

He wasn't entirely human, and this was a proven fact.

He smiled at his thoughts, despite himself. It had been a long time since he acted the least bit surprised about anything. It was great to hear the incredulity back in his own thoughts at least.

"Reborn, Gio. I take it you had a nice flight?" He didn't bother standing from his perch on the chair. It was too comfortable to leave.

The older man gave him a wry smile, but merely said, "It was well enough."

Giovanni didn't so much as bat his eyelashes.

Tsuna reigned in a sigh.

It baffled him, seeing this boy. And he was a boy still, despite what he seemed to believe. Tsuna...he cared about Giovanni. He would lay down his life for him, as he would for everyone in his Family.

But he didn't know him, not really. He was born at a time when Tsuna was at his most ragged. Most busy, most...troubled. And the troubles never left. Until now, he barely had time to schedule this meeting with him. He realized now what his father must have went through. Having all these responsibilities, his family on the other side of the world, no time to even call sometimes, let alone come home to spend time with his son.

What was Tsuna's excuse?

He had none, really, except that by far, he was a worse father than Iemitsu ever was.

 _You had time to grieve,_ said a nasty voice at the back of his head.

And he also had time to establish some sort of relationship with his two other sons.

So what was the difference, he wondered? He didn't know what it was about Giovanni.

Was it because he was so sickly he always had to be in a particular environment? Tsuna had to admit it was difficult, dealing with Giovanni as a child. He fussed a lot. Always irritable. Crying, throwing tantrums. There was a long period where he didn't see his wife because she was taking care of him.

He was such a horrible person, really.

He didn't know how to deal with him without feeling terribly guilty or angry or tired...so he just stopped seeing him. He left Gio in the hands of a revolving door of nannies and nurses and Reborn.

Reborn took care of him when Tsuna should have.

And now there they were. An estranged father and son, and the man who acted at some point in time, as a father to both of them.

"I have an assignment for you, Giovanni," he said, testing the name on his tongue. It felt awkward, heavy.

Gio's face remained stoic.

"I want you to instruct...your sister, on the ways of the mafia." It was a gamble. He knew Gio hated him. Possibly Sora as well. Putting the two of them close together could end up in a disaster.

But it could also earn Sora her most steadfast ally.

And she needed that.

Tsuna needed for her to have that.

He took those needs and carefully arranged for them to be met, all the while disregarding what it would mean for Giovanni.

This was what was best for the Family.

And in the Mafia, nothing else matters.

.

Giovanni wanted to smile. For all his power, his father was so predictable.

The Mafia considered him a legend. No one knew what he would do until it was was because he disregarded every rule the Mafia had, broke them, built new ones to suit his needs. He broke alliances, destroyed several Famiglia, all the while acting like he was doing God's work.

Make the world a better place, his ass.

He was just like every run of the mill made man there ever was.

Only he had more power, more things to screw up.

His lips fell in a flat line.

"Sure, Dad. I'll _instruct_ her."

He will destroy her.

.

It was a castle, alright.

Huge and monstrous and...

"Fully furnished with indoor plumbing and electricity. Three elevators, one in each wing, seventy bedrooms all with their own toilet and bath. The Great Hall is just through here. We usually conduct meetings right behind it, in the, well, Meeting Room." Gokudera chuckled. "None of the previous Bosses named any of the rooms, and we found it confusing because there's a lot of them so we tried to name them. As you can see, we weren't very good at it." He dragged her gently into yet another room, chatting eagerly.

Being in the castle, it seemed, made Gokudera shed his surly coat and replace it with a lighter one. Sora found it baffling, but also mildly interesting. Who knew geography changed people so much. He seemed honestly at home here. Personally, Sora found this whole thing beautiful and awesome to the nth degree, but she ha a hard time thinking of living here full time.

Initially, she thought this was a great thing. But after seeing the winding hallways and steep staircases, she changed her mind.

She much preferred a house without its own elevators, really.

Simple. Quaint.

 _Who are you kidding? You're loving every second of this._

Well, who wouldn't? Every girl had a princess fantasy when they're young.

But this was just too much.

 _It's not nearly enough._

"Where are all the people?" asked Sora. They're explored almost half of the castle in three hours, and she was yet to see anyone aside from the guards that were with them from Japan.

"Oh, they're somewhere. They're good at blending so they wouldn't disturb any of the people here."

"It just seems awfully quiet."

"Yeah, well. Hibari must be here. That asshole always takes the fun out of everything."

As opposed to you? Sora wanted to say, but wisely didn't.

"Hibari is the Cloud Guardian, right?" Sora confirmed. He skimmed over the rings and Guardians on the plane. It was still confusing for Sora, so she hoped to find someone who could explain it better. Gokudera was a bad teacher.

They passed a huge double door, elaborately decorated with floating cherubs and clouds. Gokudera glanced at it and for a second something dark and pained passed over his green eyes. Sora examined the door curiously. It was large, sure. And the door was artfully made. Antique, most likely. The brass knocker was shaped like a clam. But she didn't see anything special about it. It was kind of gaudy.

Not elegant like the rest of the items in this place.

"Whose room is this?" Sora asked curiously.

"Your, um. That's your dad's."

"Hmm." Sora took note of every little gesture. She knew he was lying before he even opened his mouth.

"My mom stayed here," she stated. Her mother told her in one of the rare occasions she talked about her time here. "Where was her room?"

Gokudera's face shuttered. It was like a veil was pulled over his face at the mention of her mother.

He walked away. "I'll show you to your room. Take a rest. Tomorrow, your instructor should be here."

"Did you love my mom?" she pressed. He was running away, and it was too much fun prodding him.

Was he the man her mother left behind? The man she sometimes cried for when she thought no one was looking?

Was it him?

Gokudera huffed and sped away. Sora smirked. Interesting.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm warning you if you're not into incest or taboo subjects, violence and crudeness, do not read this.**

 **Apocalypse**

"Reborn," said Tsuna, his face dark.

The World's Greatest Hitman nodded, as no other words need be said.

"I'll watch him." And then he was gone, feet light on the floor, following the son they both failed.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry," Tsuna said to the empty air.

It seemed all he did recently was apologize.

He leaned back on his chair and pulled on his tie. "Give me a fucking break."

.

 ** _It was a dream. She was in the castle, except there were no doors. There was only a long, winding hallway with no end in sight, and she was running the length of it, trying to find...something. She could feel her lungs tightening from exhaustion, her heart pounding fiercely in time with her every step._**

 ** _She ran, and ran...and ran._**

 ** _She kept running around, going in circles, her feet and knees locking up but still going. She ran, until she couldn't run anymore._**

 ** _Then, suddenly, she stopped._**

 ** _A boy stood in front of her, h_** ** _is face was shadowed, his body in shades of black and gray. He was tall, so tall, and he was holding a knife. Directly pointed at her throat. Her breathing stopped, feeling all kinds of things at once._**

 ** _She felt yearning, she felt fear. She felt his sadness alongside her own, and when he brought the knife down on her, she thought..._**

 _._

Giovanni woke up bloodthirsty. He held his hands in front of his face, still feeling an echo of a knife handle etched in his palm. The way the soft flesh gave, the crunch of bones breaking, the splattering of blood...

 _He was so fucking hungry._ He didn't know it was possible to feel such pleasure, when he drove that knife in her skin. Giving out orders to have people killed was a fun game in itself, but doing the deed yourself...it was another thing altogether. Granted, it was just a dream, but he figured this must be why Reborn was so attached to his job.

Too bad Giovanni couldn't be a hit man himself. He was destined to do other things.

Like tutoring a little girl on the ways of the mob. Seriously, could his father be anymore of an idiot? Didn't he know Giovanni would corrupt that girl?

Little girl, he thought. She was just a little girl.

He remembered her face like it was his own, though to be fair, they looked quite similar to one another. Siblings. Ha.

She was softer, her cheeks pink and plump from youth. Her eyes were dark, unlike his own amber ones. She wasn't very tall but - this may be arrogance talking - she was beautiful. Gio had been around beautiful women before. Yamamoto went through a revolving door of beautiful women daily, and many of them were fond of Gio. ( _Poor little boy,_ they liked to call him. He'd like to hear them call him that when he has his gun trained on their empty heads.) Sora was in a different level from all of them. She was...he didn't quite know what to call her. He just knew he was stuck dumb when he first saw her, and that was a first for him.

She had an air of seduction around her...completely magnified by the fact that she was completely unaware of it.

She was, simply, magnificent.

And for the foreseeable future, he was hers to do with as he pleased.

.

"Your instructor is due to arrive today," Gokudera told her. He was suited up from head to toe, and she could see the car they arrived in being loaded with his luggages. "Just do whatever he tells you to do."

Sora didn't even blink. "What time will he be by?"

"Dunno."

"You're not very reliable, Gokudera-san," she said, irked. In the three days she had stayed in the castle, she found out exactly what kind of person Gokudera was.

He was an asshole of the highest kind.

He was always angry, except when he was talking about her father. He was a neat freak. He was a horrible teacher. He cusses, a lot.

And he's an asshole.

An asshole who was about to abandon her alone in this humongous castle.

"The fucking instructor was supposed to arrive _three days ago._ Are you just going to leave a defenseless girl all alone in this castle?"

Gokudera merely scoffed. "You're hardly defenseless. The Vongola HQ is the most closely guarded place in the world. Way better security than the fucking Pentagon, or Rome, or fucking North Korea. You don't have to worry about shit."

"So what am I supposed to do around here? Sit around and talk to my ancestor's paintings?" She was about to blow a fuse. She could understand now why her mother was always mumbling about men being "Stupid idiots."

'Cause they are.

They have no fucking common sense.

And they infect her with a potty mouth, fucking hell.

"Play some video games, watch movies or something. Anyway, I don't want to be late, so I'll be going now. F\Don't ruin anything," he ordered, then hopped into the car.

Sora glared at his back coldly, then decided to do the exact opposite.

This castle was about to be fucking wrecked.

.

She had free run of the house. The fucking expensive vases were first on her list of things to ruin. Next were the paintings on the walls. The ones of her ancestors, where ten people were in suits, wearing grim expressions and holding some kind of burning weapon. Gloves, gun, bows, a freaking fork. The flame on their foreheads made it all seem like a ridiculous joke, but for all she knew, she may come from a supernatural family. So she destroyed them, and burned the curtains that were draped all around the castle. Until the whole place was turned to dust...

...Well, that was the plan. Though it didn't exactly happen as she envisioned it.

She wasn't even able to begin her heinous plan, because not even three minutes after Gokudera's car revved out of sight, another car, this one a shiny, metallic blue sports one sped in, puffing dust right to her face.

The moment she stopped coughing, she was dazed yet again because, well, there was a handsome boy standing in front of her. People always told Sora that she was mature for her age, but come on. She was still a teenage girl, and sometimes she threw tantrums.

And got starstruck but pretty boys.

There's nothing wrong with that, okay?

 _I mean, just look at those cheekbones. And that hair. Gah, he's so tall..._

And pretty boy just made it worse when he smiled. It kind of looked like angels singing...which didn't really made sense, but the way those pinkish lips wrapped around his straight, white teeth was so...divine. It must be sent from heaven.

 _Dear God, are you even hearing yourself, Sora?_ her subconscious scolded her. _You don't even know this guy. He could be sent to kill you for all you know._

And what a way to go...

"You seem out of it. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible driver. Are you alright?" he said, concern coloring his luscious voice.

 _Are you hearing this? Even his voice sounds heavenly._

What was with her today? She wasn't normally this ditzy, even when faced with the prettiest boys in school. Granted none of them were quite as beautiful as the one in front of her. Still...

His eyes softened, making it look like melted chocolate. She barely suppressed a sigh.

 _Control yourself._

"Hey, are you okay? Did I hit you? I thought I could avoid you but...um." The way he was looking at her, like she was a freaky alien species with tentacles and wings finally snapped her out of her daze.

"I'm okay. I'm not usually this, er." She stood straighter, but she still had to look up at him to meet his eyes. "I'm Sora, you are?"

He smiled warmly. "Yeah, I know. Uncle Gokudera told me about you. And the only person here is Hibari...since the servants never really come out." He enclosed her outstretched hand in his larger ones. "I'm Giovanni, your brother. And, as of today, your instructor in all things Vongola." Somehow, his eyes seemed sharper. "Nice to meet you...Sora-chan."

He touched his lips to the back of her hand.

Sora's mouth dropped open.

She didn't know which part of this shocked her more. That she was just lusting after her own brother, or that he seemed to be... _appreciative_ of her too, if the glint in his eyes were any indication.

And he was her instructor.

Suddenly, she was pissed. "You were supposed to be here, three days ago."

 _That's what you're focusing on, really? Why don't you let go of his hand first, you whore._

She dropped his hand like she was scalded and blushed. _He's your brother!_

Yeah, and his father was a killer. This was a minor sin as far as she was concerned.

He seemed amused by her inner tirade. Not that he could possibly hear her, but she imagined her face must be the color of ripe tomatoes. Her face always betrayed her when she's embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I had some problems on the way. Had to change cars several times because I was being pursued. Anyway, I'm here now and I'm kind of hungry. Do you think we can possibly move this to the kitchen?"

Sora just about died.

She cleared her throat and glanced away. "I-it doesn't matter. I'll be in my room. The one with the black door. I'll, uh, anyway. I'll be going up. Do whatever you want."

She turned and fled.

She definitely didn't handle that properly.

.

Gio couldn't remember a time when he was more entertained. Her reactions were very original. Usually, the females he met would react to his face by either acting coy or being bold. They didn't blush like she did, or stutter her sentences in embarrassment for being caught ogling him. He was aware he was an attractive man, he had heard enough people tell him so in one way or another. But he was never more aware as he was while looking at her.

It was flattering in a way.

He already had a plan in place for her, but now he was wondering what else he could do.

She liked his appearance, apparently.

Now, how could he turn that into his advantage, he wondered?


End file.
